Seperational Solstice
by m3rcury38
Summary: Both Luka and Len are interesting characters whose personalities fit well with each other, yet at the same time are so contrasted.
1. Chapter 1: The Start

A cold, summer day. A hot, winter night. Ironic isn't it? How yet the hottest and coldest seasons of the year can blend and envelop each other's characteristics as if it was normal. Now, think about the seasons as if they were a person, two certain individuals who were so alike and yet so different that they fit like magnets, but to the naked eye seem so apart.

Len Kagamine, a 14 year old boy who was as energetic and adventurous as a teenage boy should be, had an appearance that seemed gleaming as a summer day, yet deep inside, in his own heart, he was as cold as could be. He couldn't fathom to give true emotions or anything deeper to anyone or anything, fronting to prevent people to try and break into what Len Kagamine is actually all about.

Luka Megurine, an 18 year old woman who seemed as mature and elegant just as a woman should, gave off the appearance that seemed as cool and clean as a winter night, yet just as Len, except opposite, deep down she wanted to just shine onto someone and pour out her warmest and most burningly passionate feelings, just giving the world to someone and wanting to be as warm as possible. She could understand on giving true feelings and being everything to someone, yet on the outside it would seem as if she wasn't about that at all, so she put on a front to prevent anyone to try and get past her front, and find out what Luka Megurine is all about.

For the first time, Len decided to go to a coffee shop just to give it a try and see what it's like in that atmosphere, for someone as young and upbeat as he was. Stepping into the shop, a strong smell of coffee was instantly picked up to which he promptly twitched his nose at, it was interesting to say in the least. A wide smile brought to his face, he approached the counter and stared at the menu for a bit before smiling towards the cashier and asking, "What's the best thing you recommend?" with a tune as happy as ever, and an expression that could only be described as pure sunshine. The cashier smiled back and told him to try a *insert name of a really good coffee here*, to which he promptly paid for and received later. What he failed to notice was that the shop was getting packed to a point where he might have to share a seat, and a pink haired woman with an open seat caught his attention. Quickly approaching over with a smile as warm as his coffee, he waved and popped a question, "Ah, hello stranger! I'm sorry if this is too much to ask but may I sit here?" She nodded and gestured to the seat, "Sure. I don't mind." He pulled the chair and sat in it comfortably, and he tried to make some small talk to play down the awkwardness. "Right! I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Len Kagamine! Sorry for bothering you at this table, hehe.." Rubbing his head softly, she replied back quickly, with a cold-ish tone, "Megurine Luka. Forget it or not, I don't really care. Up to you." Len could definitely feel some sort of hostility from her and deep down it pissed him off enough, but he wouldn't bring that out ever.

"U-uh, alright, I won't forget it! Mhm, right there in the Len Dome!" He giggled at his own term for his brain, and received nothing from the other person. ' _Seems like a tough nut to crack, what's with this bitch? She's so… me. That's not a good thing. That's never a good thing!'_

She on the other hand, stared him down with a cold gaze that could freeze you in a couple seconds, ' _Ahh, he's so sweet and endearing! What a lovely young boy, reminds me of myself 3 But again, that isn't always a good thing!~'_ "Alright, I'm not too sure what you're trying to do here making small talk, but I'm not interested." Len looked at her puzzled, knowing full well what she aimed at with that comment and he smirked (mentally.) "I'm not trying anything! You're a very pretty lady, that is true, but I'm just looking to make new friends and have a fun time!" It's as if he just couldn't stop smiling, what was with him? Doesn't his face hurt? Her look sharpened down to a glare that felt like it went on for years, and after about 15 minutes of awkward silence, the place started to clear up and Len felt like he had bothered her for too long. "Ah, space! I'll take my leave now, sorry for bothering you so much. To make up for it, here's my number! Just call or text me whenever you need something." Handing her a slip of paper that he quickly wrote his number on, he quickly left before she could reply or even glare. "What an interesting guy he is.."/"What a bitch that girl is."

As Len got home, his disposition changed to how he normally is, and he chucked his shirt off and put some headphones in, listening to a random song on his playlist appropriately titled "Fuck Off", which had songs from many artists including himself. While listening to his music he began to think about the day he just spent at the shop, and coincidentally, a text was sent to him from someone that wasn't a contact in his phone. He was confused a bit until he read the text and immediately knew who it was,

XXX-0155: "You owe me coffee tomorrow, if you don't bring me it you owe me two the next day after."

He mentally spat at the text and called her a bunch of expletives but might as well agreed, maybe he could get something out of this. Smash and dash? He'd done this before and eventually ditched it but soon felt an urge to do it again, he wanted to see what she was like in that sort of circumstance.


	2. Chapter 2: A Second Meeting

Len put on his outfit from the module "Polar Bear in Love" and prepared to make his way to the coffee shop again, warming himself up to do his fake personality again. "You look lovely today, Luka-san! Ah. No. That sounds like trash, fuck." He pondered on a couple ways to make it sound even better, but couldn't figure anything out and just decided to wing it. Grabbing his Hatsune Miku special edition wallet and heading out the door, he quickly made his way over while listening to the song "When The First Love Ends", coincidentally arriving as the song ended. Spotting an irritated looking pink-haired woman, he already had his shiny bright smile on his face and walked over. "Good morning, Luka-san! You look so lovely today!" She could just feel the sunshiney good vibes off of him and scoffed at it, gesturing towards the counter. "Buy me some coffee, Black, 2 sugar cubes and 3 cups of creamer. If it doesn't taste right buy me another." Her glare was as cold as ever, almost as cold as his smile was bright. "Okay! Ahh, but why get creamer when you're so sweet you could just naturally make it sweet~ Ah.. wait that didn't make any sense...hehe.." Luka's inner self just blushed quite a bit while Len's inner self laughed at how fucking stupid he sounded. Awkwardly shifting over to the counter, he ordered what she wanted and got himself a hot chocolate, bringing both drinks back to the table and presenting hers in front of her as if it was a trophy or something. "Ta-da! The Luka Megurine special!" There was a playfully cheeky look on his face that she snarled at silently. "It's a normal coffee. A lot of people get it." His smile almost shifted into a flat, 'i'm done with you' kind of look, but he kept his composure. "W-well it's special because you get it!" Quickly recovering from anything she threw at him, his smirk came back.

She seemed to have quickly drank her coffee, as if she wanted to leave, even though they pretty much just got here."What's with the rush? Got a hot date or something? I sure hope not, then we couldn't have our coffee dates." For once he had a sad look on his face which almost made her coldhearted act drop as well, "F-for your information, no, I have an appointment with my… eye doctor, yeah. And who said anything about these being dates?! From what I know and feel, this is just us meeting for purposes." He had heard a stutter and decided to tease her more, "Oh no… if my Luka is already swept away by another man..~ I can't go on anymore..~ ahh~" Playfully fainting, he got up and giggled at seeing another stuttering reaction from her. "Y-you know what?! Now you owe me coffee everyday! And you have to help me with chores and stuff!" His smile stayed up and he winked at her because he won, "Sure~ Anything for you~"

She got up and almost stormed out of the place, making sure that he couldn't see her light blush. "Can't let him see under my skin.. Nope nope nope.. Gotta stay mean." While she was out, Len followed behind and mentally cursed at himself, "Damn that bitch, I could've sworn I almost had her…" Noticing he was behind her, she coughed a bit and went back to her normal self, "Well anyway, I've got some chores to do at home so you might as well accompany me there." Holding her hand out, she smirked and tried to embarrass him back, "You see what I'm doing here right? Hold my hand. Unless a virgin like you would be too scared to~" She snickered until she felt a firm grasp on her hand which almost made her blush again. "Wow! I get to hold Luka's hand! It's my lucky day hehe!" Len was throwing up inside, this was too much for him and he needed a break soon. Luka was going crazy inside and her heart was skipping beats. These two were awful at being true to themselves, and each other. They strolled and strolled down the streets, holding hands and admiring the scenery. Once reaching her house, she unlocked the door and they both stepped in while taking their shoes off, "Excuse my intrusion!" Len smiled even brighter (Jeez.. it's like the sun if it were a human.), "Woah.. you have such a clean house, Luka! It's so much nicer than my own!" ' _I'm just fuckin with her, this place can't even compare to my own.'_

"Ah, well if someone like you were trusted to take care of a home, I understand why it would be dirty." She snickered yet again and so the two began their day at the Megurine's Household.


	3. Chapter 3: Romantic Development!

It started off as Len doing the dishes, and Luka sat on the couch watching some particularly sad anime, one of which was called '5 Centimeters Per Second'. While he was cleaning a few plates, he could've sworn that he heard sniffling from over where Luka was, but no.. that couldn't be the cold-hearted woman, crying..? "Luka..? Are you okay over there?" She quickly sniffled again and wiped her eyes to try and hide it. "No..! I'm perfectly fine, don't come over here either or I'll.. make you cook me dinner." He considered the options, ' _See Luka cry, and all I have to do is make dinner? Sounds fair to me.'_ Sprinting over to her, he saw her red face and puffy eyes, and began to giggle a bit. She threw a pillow at him and hid her face under another, "D-don't look at me you jerk! Now you have to cook me what I want to dinner!" Len nodded while giggling, "I couldn't help it~ I wanted to see how cute you looked and you were very cute indeed!" He laughed and laughed while she got even more embarrassed, "How would you like it if I embarrassed you, huh?!" She smirked and got up close to him, "Do your worst." Len felt confident in that he wouldn't get embarrassed...until she decided to play _**dirty.**_ "Oh Len, please..~ I love you so much, make love to me right here on this couch..~" Even though he had done stuff like that before, his face still was as red as a tomato and he quickly rushed back to the kitchen in an effort to avoid her teasing. "Pfft hahaha!~ Look how red your face is! Such a little shota~" He could hear her laughter in the kitchen and that pissed him off inside, "W-who does she think she is?! Damn, she's like a succubus or something.. There's no way I could've been embarrassed just from that?!" He kept his voice down and tried not to think about what she said but that only made his imagination worse.

Len began to make dinner, to which she requested a nice, easy meal of fried chicken and rice. He was cooking relatively quickly to try and please her, yet questioned himself, ' _Wait, why the fuck am I being so nice to her and doing all this?! I get what I'm trying to do with her but doing all this for it, isn't worth it!'_ Sighing to himself, he finished cooking and set the meal on the table in front of her. "Bone app the teeth!" His bright smile still never fading, was quickly shot down when she began laughing and correcting him. "Don't you mean bon appetite..? Pfft…" Her laughter carried out through the dinner room and he blushed a bit, starting to grab his coat and stuff. "Well, I've done all your chores and made you dinner, that's all right? If there's nothing more I need to do, I'll see you tomorrow!" She pondered on if there was anything left he could do, but he was right, he had done everything. "There is… one thing, but knowing you, you probably wouldn't do it so don't worry about it. Goodnight." Len tilted his head in confusion and was really curious on what it was, "I want to know what it is! It shouldn't be too hard for me to do, right?" Luka walked forward and nodded slightly, "Close your eyes, then.." While he did that, she gave him a small peck on the lips, "A token of appreciation, for being such a good help, even if you owe me and all.." His face went instantly red and he began walking towards the door, "G-goodnight..damn it.."

Len was slowly forgetting on how he usually acted, being around her made it feel different for him. It was.. Good.


End file.
